One night Stand
by PainfullyAwkward
Summary: Season 4, Dan and Blair have a one night stand and both tell Nate, Nate has a little fun with their disfunctional relationship. Will it be a mistake for the unlikly couple or will it turn into somehting more? DXB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so I used to be a CB shipper but now after all that season 3 stuff and the whole Eva thing I official hate Chuck! So I am now a big DB fan, if you like the way Chuck treats Blair and you want them to be a happy couple and live a fairytale happily ever after then don't even bother reading this story. I am hoping for a DB hook-up in season4 **

Blair walked out of the church in black clothes trying to hide form gossip girl spies. It reminded her of a similar situation with Chuck that happened 2 or so years ago, it seemed so long ago. But... no this was not like the time she had slept with Chuck, because this was a thousand times worse... any way Chuck was the last thing she should be thinking about right now, it's not like he would be thinking about her, nope he had a stick thin, blonde French tramp of a girlfriend to occupy him.

She checked her phone to find one new message.

Blair

We need to talk about this

Dan

She sighed and continued walking; she was Blair Waldorf no matter how bad things get, she always gets though it... even if she did sleep with Dan Humphrey, from Brooklyn.

"Nate?" Dan called.

"Hey man! What's up?" Nate greeted him walking out of his bedroom shirtless with half naked girls following him.

"Well... ah not much compared to you... what's...ah going on here?" Dan question very confused.

"Well, Tiffany and Melanie were just leaving," Nate grinned.

The two girls walked past him and kissed Nate before exiting the apartment.

"Wow... I see you're really getting good use of Chuck's black book," Dan observed.

"Yep, life's good," Nate smiled sitting down on the sofa, "...so what did you come here for?"

"Well... I need to talk to you about a little situation that err happened last night."

Nate realised an eyebrow.

"Well, I slept with this girl last night, and it was... well it was amazing it was magical," Dan explained.

"Good for you man!"

"Yer, but now she doesn't want to talk to me, she's ignoring my calls and texts... and she's kind of ashamed I think, about what happened."

"Oh, do I know her?"

"No! No, defiantly not," Dan lied.

"Hmmm, well maybe if you talk to her then you can work things out because if it was that amazing for you, then surly it must have been just as amazing for her," Nate suggested.

"Wow... that's actually kind of helpful, thanks,"

"No prob, I'm not sure how I became the guy everyone comes to for advice but I like it," Nate chuckled.

Blair looked at her phone, 5 new messages and 7 missed calls from Dan Humphrey, he was persistent she'd give him that.

She walked into Nate's apartment to find him on a couch with three half dressed women.

"Hey... Nate?" Blair asked, why was Nate acting like Chuck?

"Oh hi Blair, ummm ladies will you excuse me for a bit," Nate grinned.

The girls giggled and nodded.

Nate walked up to her.

"What's up?" He asked leading her into the kitchen.

"Ok... when did you become the new, old chuck bass?"

"Oh, well... err... why did you come here?"

"Well, I need some advice and I thought who better then Nate Archibald," Blair explained.

"Wow, I should right an advice column, so what did you do?"

"I slept with this guy, well, it was good, and in fact it was more than good, it was AMAZING, it was better than with Chuck.. Anyway and I well, I don't what to do because I've known him for like forever and I kind of, sort of, maybe like him.. Just a bit! But if I hook up with him and give into my feelings I will hurt a lot of people because of feelings he's had for someone else and Chuck might be angry, not that he would care cos he has that slut to entertain... anyway, I don't know what to do?"

"...Oh my god," Nate chuckled to himself realising the eerily similar stories between Blair and Dan.

So Blair and Dan, well... it was bound to happen sometimes, they were the only ones out of their group of friends that hadn't got together with the law of incest included.

"What was that?" Blair snapped.

"Ummm Oh my god you have a lot of emotions and problems... well I suggest... you avoid him as much as possible," Nate suggested, he was going to have a little fun with this.

**A\N: Next chap D/B interaction, Please review and tell me if you have any ideas of how Nate can mess with this odd couple.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Dan walked into Blair's penthouse.

"Oh Hello Mr Dan," Dorota greeted him.

"Hi Dorota, I was wondering if Blair was home," Dan asked.

"Yes, Miss Blair very tiered and requests no visitors, maybe you come back later?"

"Do you think maybe I could just talk to her for a bit?" Dan asked. Blair was obviously avoiding him, but he really need to talk to her, so he did something he wasn't very proud of.

"Sorry, no, goodbye Mr Dan," Dorata said walking into the kitchen.

Once Dorota was out of sight, Dan sprinted up the Stairs to Blair's bedroom. He walked into to find her sitting on her bed with books and paper spread all over her bed. She was wearing a short purple summer dress that was ridding up her thighs because she was sitting cross legged. Dan was trying not to stare but truthfully she was very beautiful.

"I told Dorota no visitors," Blair stated continuing reading a book.

"Well, Dorota told me that you were very tiered, and your clearly not... the semester doesn't begin for another month why are you doing work?"

"I like to pre-read my books before school starts, not that it's any of your business, and I really think you should leave or I will have to call security," Blair explained.

Sure Blair probably thought it would be a good idea to talk to Dan about their night together, but Nate suggested that she keep her distance from him, so that's what she was going to do.

"Blair we really need to talk..."

"Dan?" Serena asked confused as she walked into Bair's room.

"Ummm Serena, hi!"

"What are you doing here, last time I checked you and Blair weren't best buds," Serena laughed.

"Hmmm, yer, well I was just here for... err," Dan stuttered trying to come up with a believable lie as to why he was at Blair's house.

"He wanted to look at the Columbia book list," Blair jumped in saving him.

"Yep! Yes I was, and NYU is almost identical, well I'm off, good bye Serena, Blair," Dan chirped.

"Bye," Serena sang.

Dan's phone rang, "Hey Nate, what's up?" Dan answered.

"Ah nothing much, just wanted to know how your situation was going on?

"Well, I went to talk to her you know, sort things out, like you said, but man she's ignoring me and avoiding me to the extreme," Dan explained.

Nate laughed 'oh this is going to be fun' he thought.

"Oh that's not good, hey you want to come to my house tonight I'm throwing a party, maybe your mystery girl might be there."

"Sure man I'll be there," Dan replied, "Listen I gotta go, see ya tonight."

"Bye.'

"Hello?" Blair answered her phone.

"Hey Blair, want to come to my party tonight?"

"Ummm sure, can I bring Serena?" Blair asked, she knew might be a bit awkward between Nate and Serena, but she was sure they would get over it. After all her and Chuck are coping just fine without each other... kind of... she wasn't really sure truthfully.

"Oh yer! I was going to invite her anyways, so how's your err situation going?"

"Oh my God! He won't stop bothering me, I tried ignoring him but he's being a pest and is almost stalking me, he even snuck past Dorota! I think I need to talk to him instead of ignoring" Blair explained.

"Mmmmm yer that must suck, hey you never know maybe your mystery guy might be at the party tonight," Nate suggested.

"Yer maybe, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Blair."

**A/N: DB interaction next chapter, so tell me what you think, I'm sorry I don't really like this chap but I'm just using it to lead in to the next one which I promise will be much better, I've got lots planned, so if you want me to continue please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: Sorry I haven't updated 4 a while, its back to school and the stress of exams over takes you life! Well, anyway, as promised: you next chapter...**

Blair walked into the elevator that goes up to Nate's suit; Serena was already up there she had arrived early to sort things out with Nate beforehand. Just as the door were nearly shut a hand appeared in the middle of the closing doors, but the door proceeded to close while the hand was crippled inside of them.

Blair quickly pressed the open button, to help the poor person; she looked down on the ground to find Dan Humphrey writhing in pain from his most probably broken fingers.

"Humphrey," Blair smirked.

Dan looked up to see Blair Waldorf in all her glory standing in front of light in the elevator which created a holy glow surrounding her head.

"Of course my saviour is the wicked witch of the Upper East Side," Dan smiled trying get to his feet.

"Humphrey you jammed your fingers in the door, you weren't shot, stop being dramatic and get up," Blair demanded.

"Me! Dramatic!" Dan scoffed, "You know you probably saw me coming and pressed the close button to purposely hurt me!"

"Oh yes, because everything that happens is somehow my fault!" Blair shouted obviously referring to their night together.

Dan walked inside the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse, "Blair, I don't blame you for what happen, why would you think that?"

Blair sat on the ground of the elevator praying that there weren't any other brooklynites riding this elevator and infecting it, "Well, I came to you, it wouldn't of happened if I hadn't of done that," she confessed.

The elevator came to a stop and Nate's voice came over the speaker, "hey, guys... it's Nate."

Blair rolled her eyes.

"I know you guys slept together, don't worry I'm not going to tell, unless you work things out ok?"

"Trapping us in an elevator, he really has become the new Chuck," Blair remarked.

Dan ran his finger through his hair and sat down like Blair, "Look Blair, I don't blame you for what happened, it takes two to tango."

"I spose, but what are going to do, it's so awkward that we've seen each other ...naked" Blair sighed.

"Well, hey, it's not like we were that good friends to start with," Dan replied.

Blair chuckled lightly.

"I take it you aren't back together with Vanessa," Blairs said trying to make conversation.

"Wow! Is this Blair Waldorf taking an interest in my personal life?" Dan teased. "But if you want to know that bad, we aren't back together... I think we're just better off as friends."

Blair sighed, it was so easy for him and Vanessa to go back to friends, it wasn't like that with her a Chuck.

Blair looked at Dan; he was broken just like her, the result of it...that night. She gazed into Dan's eyes not sure why she was even looking at him.

He stared back at her and leaned forward.

She mimicked his positioning as they closed the space between their lips.

Both were so distracted that they didn't notice that the lift had moved and the doors had opened.

"Oh my God!" they heard Serena yell.

**A\N: Please review, I've notice a lot of people have put the story on story alert, but I would really like to hear what u think so don't be afraid to press that oh so small button bellow **


	4. Chapter 4

He stared back at her and leaned forward.

She mimicked his positioning as they closed the space between their lips.

Both were so distracted that they didn't notice that the lift had moved and the doors had opened.

"Oh my God!" they heard Serena yell.

Both Blair and Dan looked up at the very angry Serena, with an even angrier Chuck behind her. The whole party was now staring at them now.

Dan desperately wanted to just press the close button on the elevator to escape his strange nightmare.

Serena ran off into the crowd, Dan started to follow her.

"No! I'll take care of Serena," Blair suggested (rather forcefully). She ran after Serena, still flushed from the kiss they were sharing a short while ago.

So Dan just walked out towards the drink table, with Chuck Bass staring at him intensively.

"I just want to say, that if you think you have a chance with Blair, you're sadly mistaken," Chuck scowled. "Blair doesn't do Hobos from Brooklyn."

"Well maybe you don't know Blair as well as you thought you did," Dan suggested walking away.

Dan spotted Blair storming running to the elevator, he also saw Serena walking to the lounge room.

Dan ran after Blair, though he had to catch the next ride.

He ran into the lobby and couldn't see her anywhere so he searched outside.

He saw her there standing on the footpath in the pouring rain.

"Blair! What are you doing?" Dan shouted trying to be heard over the rain and traffic.

As he approached her he realised she was crying, her mascara had run down her cheeks.

"Blair?" he repeated.

"Serena's never going to forgive me," she cried.

"She will eventually, she just needs time," Dan consoled her holding her hand, "come inside, you'll get pneumonia standing out here."

He tried to pull her inside put she remained standing in the rain, "what are we Dan?"

"I'm not sure," he replied. "What do you want to be?"

Blair looked up from the ground to stare at Dan; she put one of her dainty hands on his cheek and kissed him softly.

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the whole no updating 4 a long time, but now exams are over I have plenty of time to write, please tell me what you think. REVIEW! Shall I continue?**


End file.
